Furi Kuri?
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: An interesing conversation ensues as one girl tries to explain the concept of FLCL to her anime-illiterate friend. Problem is, she doesn't seem to have a clue herself.


To make a long story short: yes, much of the information in here is inaccurate. That was done on purpose.

Think of it as an ironic little piece of work—friend tries to tell friend about show, but first friend apparently doesn't even get the real plotline, either. Kinda making a mockery out of all those _Furi Kuri_-ignorant people who THINK they know the show. It was also an experimental story I wrote for Creative Writing to see if I could create an entire story based solely on dialogue.

I dunno. It made a few of my fellow FLCL-fans laugh. See if you like it.

* * *

**Furi Kuri?

* * *

**

"What kind of a name is F-L-C-L?"

"It's not F-L-C-L, it's FLCL."

"Fooly Cooly?"

"Only if you wanna be American about it."

"…what?"

"It's kind of like a coming-of-age story. The main character, Naota—"

"What kind of name is 'Naota'?"

"Japanese, now shut up and listen. Naota's twelve years old and just starting seventh grade…at least I think it's seventh grade. Damn Japanese school systems. Anyways, his older brother went to America the previous summer to play professional baseball, leaving behind his girlfriend, Mamimi. So she starts clinging to Naota, hanging out with him and calling him 'Ta-kun'."

"Aww…how cute!"

"Yeah, well, she calls everything 'Ta-kun'. But Naota's friends start calling her his wife, 'cause they seem 'em together so much. Mamimi's a bit of a nut job, but she is a pretty good photographer…you know, always taking pictures and stuff. Anyways, the story really begins when this crazy girl riding a yellow Vespa scooter runs Naota over, then whacks him over the head with a guitar. That's when the giant robots stat growing out of his head."

"I don't get it."

"Yeah, I didn't either, at first. See, there's some kind of black hole in Naota's head that replaced his brain with a dimensional portal when it came in contact with the guitar. It transports these things halfway across the galaxy into his head."

"Wait. How can he still be alive if his brain's gone?"

"Oh, it still exists. It's just not there anymore."

"…."

"Try to keep up. So a new character called 'Canti' is born, and he and Haruka—the alien girl—move into Naota's house. She pretends to be the new housemaid, and Naota's dad falls for it because it's just him, Naota, and Naota's grandfather."

"Back up there for a sec…did you say alien?"

"Oh, yeah. Hakura is a self-proclaimed alien. Her mission is to find this villain dude named Lord Atmosk because he has this power that she wants. That's why she sticks by Naota. I guess she thinks Atmosk'll pop out sooner or later. So now poor Naota's got two older girls clinging to him…"

"Older? How old are they?"

"Mamimi's seventeen. No one knows exactly how old Haruka is, but she's probably around nineteen or twenty."

"Damn. Doesn't he have any girls his own age?"

"Um…there's this girl named Eri Ninamori who he hangs out with sometimes. She's class president and the Mayor's daughter, but other than that, the two of them are very similar."

"You mean aside from robots popping out of their heads, right?"

"Well…"

"You're kidding. Her, too?"

"Only once. See, she and Naota were together when Haruka ran him over again—sometimes I think she does it on purpose—and they banged heads. The portal was temporarily transferred to Eri, and out popped another robot less than a day later."

"Why not? Makes about as much sense as everything else you've said so far."

"Okay, now you're just being sarcastic. There is a plotline to this show…it just takes about six episodes to get there."

"I thought there only were six episodes!"

"Aha! So you are learning something! Yeah, it turns out that Hakura and Atmosk want to iron out the entire planet. Literally. With a factory-sized iron."

"And why do they want to do this?"

" 'cause if there were no wrinkles, thoughts couldn't process and the two of them could take over and rule the earth…or something like that."

"…has this been scientifically proven?"

"I tell you about robots popping out of twelve-year-olds' heads, aliens riding Vespa scooters, and now you want to argue the laws of physics?"

"You're right. My bad. Continue."

"Thank you. So it turns out, Canti and Naota together for the power of Atmosk, and Hakura was waiting for some kind of giant hand-like robot to show up which would power the iron."

"But of course. Who's this guy?"

"That's just Amarao. He's not important."

"Then why is he listed as a main character?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't like him, so he's not important. Now where was I?"

"Giant hands and ironing out the earth."

"Oh, yeah! So, in the end, it's up to Naota whether or not he'll allow Haruka to succeed. Long story short—Hakura looses out…Atmosk goes into hiding again…and Naota learns a lesson about growing up. Namely, not to do it too quickly, or you'll end up like that Amarao guy."

"The one with the funky eyebrows?"

"That's him."

"I thought you said he wasn't important…and what's up with those things, anyway?"

"He's not, and I don't know. So…have a basic idea of what FLCL's about yet?"

"Not a clue. But I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"What does Furi Kuri mean, anyway?"

"That, my dear, ignorant friend…is another story…."


End file.
